I fall on someone unusual
by ConceitedDemon
Summary: Hearthstone POV. When he took a branch to escape Ratatosk, he didn't expect to fall on top of Sadie...
1. Chapter 1

I pulled my staff out of thin air and turned to face the giant squirrel. I was trying to get to Midgard to help Blitz move into his new store, but every time I was on Yggdrasil, Ratatosk started to chase me.

He barked, the sound shaking the branch I had scrambled out onto. The sound should have torn my mind to pieces and broken my heart, but I couldn't hear it. It was one of the few times in my life that I thanked the gods for being deaf.

Ratatosk cocked his head at me, probably wondering why I hadn't collapsed in despair. I gripped my staff more tightly and fingered bag of runes tied to my belt, wondering how I was going to fight and immortal squirrel. I didn't want to die. I would never see anyone I loved again if I died. I would go down fighting, if I had to.

He charged towards me, and I threw one of my rune stones at him out of reflex, not bothering to see which one it was. It hit him squarely between the eyes and crumbled to dust. I was doomed.

I hugged my staff and tucked my head down, preparing myself for the worst. A wave of drowsiness washed over me, like I had casted a spell. I fell off the branch I was standing on, looking up in time to see an eight-legged horse bring its hooves down on Ratatosk's head.

I tried to grab back on the branch in an effort to save myself, but my hands slipped, skin tearing as they dragged across the bark.

I fell, the Gap surrounding me as I flailed my arms helplessly. My weariness was gone, replaced with pure terror. I was either going to fall into nothingness or I was going to hit a branch and become a Hearthstone pancake.

I flung my free hand out in front of me, and by some miracle grabbed onto a thin branch. I held on for dear life.

I felt a faint trace of power flowing through it and knew that it was an entrance to one of the nine worlds. Excited, I swung my staff up to the branch and tapped it. A thin crack traced down it, a soft light coming from inside.

I tapped it again, harder this time, and the crack widened enough for me to fit through. I used all of my strength and pulled myself up into it.

NA NA NAH NAH NANA NA NA LINE BRAKE!

I fell out of a sickly tree onto a girl, my bag of rune stones scattering onto the pavement. I jumped off her quickly, not wanting to anger her.

I'm so sorry! I signed, hoping that she wasn't too peeved that I used her to pad my fall. She got up off the ground and said something I assumed was very rude.

She had caramel blonde hair with a streak of purple and was, for some reason, wearing white pajamas with combat boots. She glared at me like I was an idiot, and trust me, I know that glare quite well.

The girl tried to ask me something, but I had a hard time reading her lips. I could almost get what she was saying, but not quite. It was like she was screwing up the words to mess with me. She must've had one of those accents, like Mallory.

I tried signing to her again, but I was met with the usual look of confusion. I took out my notebook and pen and jotted down an apology, then began to pick up my stones and stuff them into my bag before she could get a good look at them. I didn't know why, but something told me it would be a very bad idea if this strange girl got to them.

She must've not felt the same way, because before I could sign a warning, she reached down and touched one, probably in an attempt to help me.

As soon as her hand touched it, I felt a weird hum, like I was sitting on top of an amp. She jumped back quickly, clearly sensing the magic-though I had no idea how-and she gave me an accusatory glare.

I freaked out. Most Midgardians didn't know a thing about magic, and I was shocked that she did, so I may have overreacted when I hit her with my staff and ran in the other direction. I thought that I was pretty quick after getting chased down by angry dwarves and a giant squirrel, but the girl, unfazed by the perthro imprinted on her cheek, chased after me and grabbed my legs in a crazed lunge.

I landed hard, the asphalt digging into my palms. I crawled away from her and tried to get up, but before I could react I felt something heavy and definitely not the girl land on my back and knock the wind out of me.

I twisted to see what it was and quickly wish that I hadn't. The lion that had pinned me to the road snarled. It looked just like the stone ones I had seen flanking libraries, but it was much more terrifying. It's claws dug into my skin, but it didn't kill me. It just pinned me down and stared at me, its lip curled to reveal yellowed teeth.

I would have screamed, but the wind was knocked out of me from the fall. Instead I just tried to catch my breath and disappear into my scarf.

The girl sauntered up to me, flipping my rune stone in her fingers.

"If I let you up, will you try and run off again?" She crouched down and got in my face, unfazed by the lion. Who was this girl?

I nodded, which everyone in Midgard could understand. She place her hand on the lion's back and it seemed to fold into itself, like it was being forced into a mold. The lion was gone in a blink of an eye, and nothing but a white wooden staff laid in its place.

The girl picked it up and held it threateningly. I stood slowly, with my hands palms up. This girl was dangerous, whoever or whatever she was.

"Who are you, thinking you can fall on me, whack me over my head, and skip off into the sunset?" The girl glared at me.

I shrugged, since that seemed like a safe answer.

"Are you daft?"

I shrugged again, looking over her shoulder to my runes. If I could shuffle around her and scoop them up quickly, maybe I would have time to open a gate back into Yggdrasil.

"You can't just shrug, that isn't a proper answer! Can't you talk?"

I shook my head.

"Then...oh, you can't talk? why not?" Now she looked a bit more curious that furious, but still mostly furious.

I pointed to my ears and shook my head no, hoping she would catch on.

"Ear no? No ear?" She looked confused now, along with curious and furious.

I signed getting close, temporarily forgetting the gesture was pointless.

"Oh!" She snapped her fingers. "You can't hear!"

I nodded, trying to sidestep to get closer to my runes. Luckily, she didn't notice.

"So, these stones are for deaf magicians?" She looked over the rune in her hand.

My blood ran cold. She knew about magic. She didn't look like anything other than a disgruntled Midgardian, but if she knew about magic, then there must be more to her than meets the eye. For all I know, she could be a giant.

I needed to find a way out of this situation.

"Don't worry, I'm a magician too. I'm with the twenty-first nome."

What? Odin told me I was the only rune stone magician to practice in centuries. And what was a nome?

I wanted answers, but those are pretty hard to get when you can't talk to the person you wanted them from. I had an idea, something that I hadn't done since the fight with the Fenris wolf.

Can you hear me? I thought to the girl, projecting my thoughts out like Odin told me to. She probably wouldn't hear me but it was worth a shot.

She jumped back. "Are you in my head? You can't just get in my head! Only Isis can get in my head!"

It worked! I ignored her strange comment and gave myself a mental high-five. Unfortunately, I forgot to stop 'projecting'.

"Did...did you just send me an image of you high five-ing yourself?" She asked, her tone mocking.

It wasn't for you, I thought to her.

You know what, quit distracting me. Tell me, or think me, or whatever, why you were in a tree?"

I hesitated, not knowing how much to tell her. She did know about magic, but so did most giants. That didn't mean I could trust her.

"Tell me everything, including that giant remark. You can trust me."

If she wanted trust she would have to give some answers first. How do you know about magic? are you a demigod, or something?

The girl turned pale at the mention of demigods. "Oh, that's it, isn't it? You're not Egyp...you're Greek?"

Greek? I thought, confused.

"You aren't Greek? Who are you, then?"

A million things flashed through my mind before I could stop them. My time sleeping on the street, looking after Magnus, and a conversation I had saw between two people, a girl and her mother.

"Who is he?" The girl asked, pointing.

"He's no one." The mother ushered her away before I could respond.

Another memory, one of my father yelling at me after my brother died.

"You're nothing but a stupid cripple! The wrong boy died, and left a shell of an elf in his place!"

Magnus looking up at me, no more than fourteen, after I gave him a blanket. "Who are you?"

The Capo, grinning up at me from the water. "You are who you choose to be, boy. So what do you choose?"

I pulled out of the past, but it was too late. The girl had seen everything. She stared at me blankly, and I used her moment of shock to gather up my rune stones.

I began to walk in the other direction, but she tugged on my arm. "Though that was a lovely slideshow, it didn't answer my question. Don't you have a name? Can't you at least tell me that?"

I was surprised. Most people who know my story looked at me with pity, but she seemed unfazed by my past.

I'm Hearthstone, I thought.

"I'm Sadie. Sadie Kane."

A/N: tell me if you enjoyed it! If you hated it, tell me that too! Please, talk to me, I'm lonely.


	2. Chapter 2

We sat down together on a splintered wooden bench. She glared at me expectantly, tapping her fingers against her staff. The girl,-Sadie- obviously knew some stuff, but how? I was torn between learning her secrets and having to give up mine.

You go first. I thought. Odin had taught me that knowledge was a powerful thing, and to never give it up easily unless you could get something in return.

She hesitated, her grip tightening on the white staff. "First, can you answer a question of mine?"

I shrugged and thought maybe.

"You're not Greek."

I shook my head.

"You're not Egyptian."

I shook my head again. Where was she going with this?

"So..what are you?"

What do you mean? I thought.

"What...gods do you...worship?"

Odin. I thought reflexively. I owed him a lot, PowerPoints or no. Thor, on the other hand...

"Wait." Sadie held up her hand. "Odin? Thor?"

I nodded slowly.

Sadie looked at the sky, like the answers would be graffitied there. "Why? Why does there have to be so many bloody gods?"

I'm guessing you aren't Norse, then, I thought.

"I'm Egyptian. Well, I'm not from Egypt. I grew up in London, but I'm an Egyptian magician. Blood of the pharaohs, and all that."

I sat there for a moment, shocked. I knew about Midgard history from Magnus dragging me to the library, so I had heard about Egypt. The idea that their weird gods were kicking around too ..I couldn't even begin to imagine it.

"I can't imagine a thir...second set of Gods floating around either. Then again, my ride to school is a reed boat attached to a griffin, so hit me with your best shot, starting with the Midgard thing."

I'm not from Midgard. I'm from Alfheim, I thought bitterly.

"What's an Alfheim?" Sadie looked at me, confused.

I sighed inwardly. There are nine worlds, Alfheim, Muspellheim, (A/N: i spelled it right!) Helheim, Vanaheim, Niflheim, Nidavelir, Jotunheim, Midgard, and Asgard. They're all connected by the world tree, Yggdrasil. They formed out of the ginnungagap.

"Wow. Do you have that all memorized, or do you just write it on your hand?"

Be a bit more serious about this! I thought angrily.

"I am being serious. I write on my hand all the time."

I thought she was joking, until she held up her left hand and showed me a list of smeared writing, starting with 'sacrifice friskies to Bast' and ending with 'find Waltnubis' camel'.

I chuckled, which was the wrong thing to do, because she gave me a death glare. I gulped and continued.

So I'm an elf. Or Alf, if you want to be technical. I thought.

"I always imagined elves as little men that built toys for santa, so you're certainly defying all my expectations of you." There was an awkward pause. "Um, if you don't mind me asking?" She fidgeted with her hands. "Are all...Alfs or whatever deaf?"

Deaf questions. Even though I've seen every variation come out of people's mouths, I still hate it when they ask.

I sighed inwardly. No. I thought glumly, not all elves are deaf.

Sadie stood there for a moment, and I wished that I could read her mind. After what I assumed was an awkward silence, she said, "Are they...not very tolerant? On Alfheim? Because that mind meld thing you did..."

They aren't. Can we change the subject? Why don't you tell me about Egypt?

"It's a long story."

I've got time.

A/N: I was originally going to make this story a one-shot, but you guys have been really positive about my first chapter, so here's a little present for your support!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: thank you so much! This was just supposed to be a short story, but you guys keep pouring on the love! I've gotten enough comments to start a band of pilots, and all of them are positive! I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but I, like most of you, have a life. So here's a bit of plot to tie you guys over!

Annabeth's POV

I woke up to my phone buzzing against my leg. I must have left it in my pajama pocket, and it decided now, in the middle of a rare dream, was the right time to go off.

I propped myself up with an elbow and fished around under the covers, feeling the hard edge. Percy turned over next to me, and I was afraid I had woken him up, but he snorted and continued sleeping. I pulled out my phone and checked the caller ID, and nearly dropped it when I saw who it was.

I drew in a quick breath, remembering the last time I got called by this number. Whatever was happening, I hope it wasn't as bad as that.

I pressed the phone to my face. "Sadie?"

"Annabeth." A tinny voice crackled over the phone, but was instantly recognizable by the British accent. "There's something I need to talk to you about. And other than Carter, I don't know who to trust when it comes to...crossovers."

I sighed. Crossovers was the agreed term to use about different parthenons. "And what you found out had to be shared at," I looked at the owl clock. "two in the morning?"

"It's not two...oh. You're in the states. Gods, I'm so sorry! Carter and I are at the First Nome, in Egypt, dropping off some old scrolls. It's a reasonable hour over here, I swear."

"It's fine, just keep your voice down so you don't wake Percy up." I glanced over at him faceplanted into his pillow. He's a heavy sleeper when he knows he's in a safe place, so I doubted he would wake up. Still, I should keep on the safe side.

"Why is Percy...?"

"He gets nightmares. We both do."

"Sorry. It's none of my business."

"It's fine. Now tell me why you called me."

"Right, right. So this guy fell out of a tree and spilled his little stone tablets and..."

"Sadie. Start at the beginning."

I heard her take a deep breath. "Okay. So I went to Boston to help with a scorpion problem the magicians were having over there, and afterwards I decided to see the city, and all that. So I was walking along minding my own business, when this lanky guy fell out of a tree and on to me. He spilled his little stone tablets all over the sidewalk, and me, being the nice person that I am, went to go help him clean up. He flipped out and as soon as I touched his deformed marbles, there was this weird hum and an odd clicking sound, like when you force two magnets together, and they make that little tap noise when they rub up against each other. So the next thing I know, the bloke's taken off down the street."

"And?"

"I might've overreacted a bit and sent a lion after him. We had a scuffle, we talked, well, I talked, since he was deaf, and long story short, I found out he was-"

"Norse?"

"Yeah. I know that you're the daughter of wisdom and all that, but how did you know? What part of my story made you think 'Scandinavian Elf?'"

"Elves aren't Scandinavian, they're from Alfheim. Was his name Hearthstone?"

"Yes. Seriously, how do you know all this?"

"Hearth's my cousin Magnus's friend."

"Oo-kayy...how does your cousin know about this?"

"He's a Norse demigod. His dad's Frey."

"You're cousin's a demigod?"

"Yeah. Small world, I guess. Listen, I think we shouldn't talk about this too much on the phone. How about I call Magnus, and Percy and I will meet up with you and Carter to discuss this. Maybe we'll invite the Romans too. Talking on the phone seems too risky, and it's a monster flare."

"Really? Um...where should we meet up?"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Um...hi. I hope you all aren't too mad at me for being away for so long. I'd like to say I'm a busy person, but I'm really not, at least during the summer. I just got distracted...for several months. I know that's a bad excuse for not updating, but I really did get distracted. You can blame Marvel, Netflix, Marvel and Netflix working together, and Pokémon Go for that. You can blame me too, If you want. So, sorry. Really. I'm really sorry, especially with all the love in the comments I've been getting. Did I mention I was sorry?

Frank POV

I stood in the park, waiting for Annabeth to show up. It wasn't like her to be late, especially to something she deemed so important. Hopefully she wasn't having any monster trouble.

I actually kind of hoped she wouldn't show up, and I could forget about what she told me.

FLASHBACK TIME!

I grabbed another cupcake from Buford and stuffed it into my mouth, watching Jason and Piper slow dance to some sappy love song. These parties were fun and all, and I liked the chance to get to see my Greek friends, but I was getting tired of all the traveling. I'd traveled enough on the Argo II.

Hazel came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I smiled and turned around, bending down a bit to meet her lips. We kissed for a moment, then she pulled away with a smile.

"Annabeth was looking for you." Hazel stopped hugging me, probably remembering we were out in public.

"Whatever she wants, it can wait." I looked around for her, but the only thing I saw was Will trying to pull Nico out onto the dance floor.

"She said it was important, and to meet her at the Athena cabin."

"Let's go find Annabeth then."

"I'm going to stay here. She was acting kind of weird, said she wanted to talk to you alone." Hazel hesitated, gave me a quick peck on the cheek, and walked off, leaving me standing alone.

I smiled and began to walk to the Athena cabin. I got there fairly quickly, but before I could knock, something reached out and pulled me into the shadows.

Annabeth took off her Yankees cap and motioned for me to be quiet, and I stood there in confused silence until Malcom and a few of Annabeth's siblings walked out of the cabin. She waved me inside and shut the door.

"What's going on?" I looked around the empty cabin.

"I need to tell you something important, but you need to swear you won't tell anyone anything unless they already know about it." She glared at me.

"Um...okay?"

"This is really important Frank. I'm trusting you to keep this secret."

"I will. Can you tell me what it is?"

"Yes." She took a deep breath. "You obviously know about the Roman and Greek parthenons."

"Yeah..."

"Those aren't the only parthenons."

"What do you mean?"

"There are two others that I know of. Egyptian and Norse."

"That...that you know of?"

"Yes. I've arranged a meeting with representatives tomorrow, at Fenway Park in Boston. I need you to be there to represent the Romans."

"Hold on. Are you telling me that there are Egyptian and Norse gods too?"

She nodded. "I'll let Magnus and Sadie explain more tomorrow. Just promise that you'll be there?"

"Why..why am I the one representing Rome?"

"You're a praetor. I wanted Reyna to come too, but she's off settling some dispute with the Amazons. Will you be there?"

"I guess."

"Good." Annabeth nodded to herself and walked out into the night, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

YET ANOTHER LINE BREAK!

I was just about to head back to camp half blood and look for Annabeth when there was a ripple in the air, almost like one of Hazel's tricks with the mist. The tip of a golden sword appeared, like it was poking a hole through reality. It slashed downwards, and hole opened up in the sky.

I jumped back and considered turning into a bear, since I left my bow back at camp. But before I had the chance, a lanky kid with chin length blonde hair stepped through the tear, the gold sword floating up behind him.

"Hey." He waved at me awkwardly. "Are you one of Annabeth's friends?"

I nodded hesitantly.

"I'm Magnus. Magnus Chase."


End file.
